Session 1 - Into the Deadwood
Dae awoke at home and had a conversation with various family members. Dae was told her great-grandfather, Ia’yn wanted to speak to her. She went to meet him in his study, where she expresses her apprehension and insecurity at leaving on her adventure. He comforts her and says she will be fine, then bestows upon her a magical staff called Moonshaft, explaining it is time she has it, as it is meant for the Lore-keeper of their clan. Dae thanks him, but does not fully understand the magnitude of the gift. After leaving the study, Dae is stopped by her mother, Naitae, who requests that she see her father before he leaves this same morning. After a brief conversation with her father, Feraianthar, Dae learns he is leaving shortly for Chult. While Dae presses him for information, he does not relent, telling her only that he has a business dealing there and she need not worry. Dae responds with an unexpected plea of "but you hate the sea!". Her father, disapproving of such a show of emotion from an Elven newly given such a significant title, reminds her coldly, that while that may be true, he will still be going. Upset at his response and her inability to control her emotions, Dae wishes him the best and leaves. Dae and Jakob eventually made their way to meet the others at the Boar's Head Tavern. Theodore slept on the roof of the Boar's Head Tavern He was awoken by Gren, who said he was headed down to Phandalin on a job for "the Don". Theodore said farewell and went down to join the others in the tavern. -- i know some other stuff happened here too, probably a scene with Topknot -- Ivan and his homonculus are nowhere to be found. Assuming there must have had some conflict preventing him from joining the party at this time, the party continues onward. The party then got their stuff together and headed out through the city to the Museum to meet with Dr. Erwin D. Naznarth Walking up to the museum entrance they noticed that the museum entrance is flanked by two large sphinx statues. After a brief and futile investigation into the sphinxes, the party proceeds into the museum. Upon entry a conversation [ that mark did not take notes about ] with Phineas Gildrhan takes place [ I don't recall some details about this conversation, but there was something about Phineas not treating She'Lian very well.] The party encounters Dae's sister She'Lian working at the museum. Dae and She'Lian, having always been in competition with one another, pretend not to know each other. However, someone in the party catches She'Lian's slip mentioning "What are you doing here, Sister?". The reference was quickly brushed off by Dae, who simply stated that it was common for Elven to call one another brother or sister if they were from the same clan. ultimately they are taken in to speak with Dr. Erwin D. Naznarth and were told about their quest, which I've titled Recover an Arcane Hourglass They're told to travel south to the Deadwood, and to find a small ruined town with a wizard's tower, and to take away any special items they find, especially the Arcane Hourglass The party is offered 2000GP as a reward if they return the hourglass to Dr. Naznarth, as well as 500GP for any other items that may be of interest to the museum. The party is given a Bag of Holding and some Lead Gloves as well as a few Potions of Healing to help with their quest. The party agrees that Jakob should carry the bag of holding, while the lead gloves remain in Teddy's possession. Topknot decides to test both the capacity of the bag and Jakob's temper by attempting to slip rocks into the bag while it is carried. However, TK's lack of stealth or Jakob's perception quickly ends the toying. The party begins traveling towards the Deadwood and en route they are attacked by a hobgoblin and three goblins, but the adventurers defeated them handily. The hobgoblin carried a crest (on his shield? i made note of the crest but not where we saw it) of a goblin hand giving the finger. -- the party camped and took a long rest -- During the long rest, Dae has a vision, believed to be given from her patron goddess, Sehanine. In the vision, Dae sees a party surrounded by zombies. One member of the group is desperately trying to make an object do something. They are finally met with success when the object clicks and lets out a blinding light, after which all of the zombies simply fall to the ground, leaving the scared, fumbling party astounded. After awakening from the dream, Dae decides not to tell the party of her vision. Jakob while concerned knowing visions are occurring for Dae more frequently, but does not press her for information. The next morning the party rose and continued into the Deadwood. They were easily able to find the ruins with Topknot finding the smell attractive while the others felt repulsed, but were surprised to find them heavily infested with zombies... There were far more than could have been raised from the entire former population of this small town. They fought a few of the zombies that were on the edge and hid behind one of the ruined buildings. Topknot climbed to the roof of the building and shot an arrow at a blacksmith sign a few buildings away in an attempt to draw attention away from the party. -- end of session -- Category:Session Notes